


【隆米】成为勇者的正确方法 Chapter 4

by miyako0913



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 17:52:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miyako0913/pseuds/miyako0913





	【隆米】成为勇者的正确方法 Chapter 4

前一章离离吐槽了之后我觉得这文真应该改名为《加隆送礼记》……

我是坐在4楼办公室的窗前，看着脏不拉几的玻璃窗外璀璨的夕阳，抱着两星期前公款买的500毫升特价PET瓶装蜜桃乌龙茶，一边查着各种资料，一边写下第一段的。

拉达的“wyvern（双足飞龙）”脖子处是有着狮子一样的鬃毛的，跟翼龙说到底根本不是一回事，不过将错就错吧。

少量原著情节，笨猫大下跪术有，不许打我。

 

**Chapter 4** **勇者斗翼龙**

 

位于哈迪斯王国境内最高的大厦——爱丽舍塔第143层的夜总会里，今日却不见了平时一贯的纸醉金迷、灯红酒绿、醉生梦死、挥金如土。昏暗的大厅内，竖琴的声音如流水般浸透每一个角落，一个短发男人独自坐在靠窗的位置，沉默地俯瞰着几百米下的灯火璀璨的办公楼和缓慢移动的车流，透明的玻璃反射出他落寞的表情。他转动着手中雕刻着经典钻石花纹的威士忌杯，冰块碰撞发出讽刺的清脆声响，金棕色的麦卡伦1946泛着忧伤的光泽。钢琴黑的手机静静地躺在桌面上，常亮的显示屏上是一张优雅的黑发女人的照片。与他形成鲜明对比的是，另一个长发男人心情颇佳地坐在吧台前摆弄着手机，看着屏幕上一根根一飞冲天的K线和一大片赏心悦目的绿色，笑得像是要开花。

这两位是拉达曼提斯和米诺斯，哈迪斯王国最大的石化企业倪克斯集团大股东的两个儿子。金碧辉煌的门被推开，又一个男人走了进来：“我找了你们半天，原来上这里包场喝闷酒来了。”

“喝闷酒的只有那里一个，艾亚哥斯。”米诺斯头也不抬地指指拉达曼提斯的方向，视线仿佛是粘在了手机上。艾亚哥斯是两人的同父异母弟弟，虽然只有一半的血缘关系，不过从小一起长大的三人关系颇为融洽，并没有出现过狗血的兄弟夺权相残剧情。

艾亚哥斯在米诺斯旁边坐下，也要了一杯威士忌：“他怎么了？没事跑到夜总会来演忧郁的文学青年？”

“能让他忧郁的也只有那位美人了。喏，刚才发售的海因斯坦交响乐团音乐会门票，他手速一慢，别说VIP了，连普通票最后一排都没抢到。”

“不就是张门票么，找人开个后门不就行了，再不成就高价收购，有钱还怕买不到？”

“不知道，据说这次是乐团成立一百周年的专场，门票都是实名购买专门定制的，根本没法转让。”

“啊，真是太遗憾了。不过那个痴汉居然会在潘多拉小姐的事情上失手，太罕见了。”

还不是因为米诺斯那个混蛋忙着炒股占了网速！一直忍着那两人光明正大地窃窃私语的拉达曼提斯终于忍无可忍在心里骂了起来。海因斯坦交响乐团是世界上数一数二的乐团，而竖琴师潘多拉更是凭借出色的琴艺、美丽的外貌和优渥的家境成为了其中当之无愧的人气王，多少男人拜倒在了她的石榴裙下，拉达曼提斯也不例外，虽然至今与美人依然只是泛泛之交，不过他对最终能追到心目中的女神一事还是很有信心的，可惜今天没有抢到票的现实给了他当头一棒，偏偏米诺斯向来都是拿着三人的零花钱一起炒股，股价飞涨大家有份，拉达曼提斯也不好多说什么，只能跑到这里来喝闷酒，无言地宣泄着内心的不满。

到时候送一个最大的花篮吧，拉达曼提斯重重地叹了一口气。

门突然又被推开，海因斯坦乐团的里拉琴师法拉奥哭丧着脸跑了进来，要了一瓶啤酒之后立刻牛饮了大半瓶，颓然地趴在吧台上，嘴里念念有词：“这日子没法过了……”法拉奥的一个亲戚在倪克斯集团工作，而拉达曼提斯当初也是在他的引荐下认识了潘多拉，因此三兄弟和此人关系不错，“……乐团首席的位置被人抢了，宠物三头犬也被雅典娜王国的勇者打死了，人生还有什么意义……”

“你活该。”米诺斯和艾亚哥斯异口同声地回答。“奥路菲的实力的确比你强，听众也是有耳朵的。”粗通音律的米诺斯挖苦地说道。

“看不住三头犬就不要养，这么简单的道理都不懂。”艾亚哥斯不痛不痒地在后面补刀。

“你们……你们有没有人性啊！”本打算来求安慰的法拉奥反而遭到了二次伤害，“反正我和雅典娜王国有不共戴天之仇！我现在就要到边境去讨个公道！”

“我和你一起去。”一直一言不发的拉达曼提斯不知何时走了过来，他已经郁闷了好几个小时了，打一架似乎是个不错的缓解压力的方法。

 

雅典娜王国美好的早晨，穆正在边境搜集需要的植物，闲着没事的米罗和艾欧利亚也在帮忙。

“自从上次的三头犬之后好像有一段时间没有遇到怪物了。”百无聊赖的艾欧利亚把玩着路边不知名的野花，“我哥又开始一下班就对着我唠叨了，真烦人。”

“金牛乳制品的工资很低吗？”米罗不解。

“他就是不喜欢我当勇者，跟钱没关系。”艾欧利亚郁闷地回答，“不过再多也多不过索罗集团啊，何况你还是有背景的。”

米罗有些恼火：“你能不能别老提加隆？那些提单可都是我一个字一个字辛辛苦苦打出来的！”

“好好好不提就不提……”

听着两人一如既往的吵嘴，穆无奈地笑了一下。

“原来就是你们打死了我的宝贝三头犬！”从哈迪斯王国那边传来的一声怒吼让他们立即警惕了起来，连夜从市中心赶到边境，早已累得毫无形象的法拉奥费力地两手叉腰，站成一个一点气势都没有的圆规姿势，愤怒地瞪着他们，“我要你们给它陪葬！”

三人面面相觑，一番眼神交流之后，决定装作没有看到。

“喂，米罗，我哥打算去休年假，能让加隆推荐推荐好的航程么？”

“行，等他回来我问问。”

居然被无视了！怒火中烧的法拉奥大步走去，就在他打算一脚踩烂穆收集到的植物时，一把小刀冷不丁飞了过来，准确无误地扎在他的脚边，吓得他一屁股坐到了地上。

“脚丫子给我离远一点。”已经把三头犬列入自己黑名单第一位的米罗冷冷地说道。

“雅典娜王国的勇者么？有意思。”拉达曼提斯突然来了劲，“好久没跟人打架了，看来今天碰上好对手了。”话音刚落，三道黑色的光芒便直奔米罗等人而去。

不是一般的敌人，他们迅速向后退去，一声巨响过后，刚才他们呆的位置赫然出现了三个大坑，周围的土地尽数被烧焦。

一上午白忙了！向来被老师教导要有涵养的穆面对毫无缘由的恶意攻击也忍无可忍，抬手就是一记远距离回击，白日的星光划出一道精准的直线直奔拉达曼提斯而去，他跃向侧面试图避开，不料光芒转了个弯追身而来，准确命中了他，虽然及时防御，但他还是脚下一软，险些没站稳。不过，水土不服外加天生的克星也阻止不了拉达曼提斯此刻的战意，他抽出腰间黑漆漆的长剑，直奔穆的方向。同为剑士的艾欧利亚见状拔剑迎击，兵刃相接之时，黑色的烟雾与金色的电光纠缠在一起，斗得难解难分。艾欧利亚忽然一个侧身，一把短刀拖着鲜艳的红光直冲拉达曼提斯的门面而来，趁他愣神的一刹那在他脸上划出一道不浅的口子，剧烈的疼痛让他的眉心搅成一团，而刺眼的星光再一次劈头盖脸地砸了下来。已经完全落于下风的拉达曼提斯不得不退回到哈迪斯王国的境内，才算勉强躲过了这一轮的密集攻击。

“别以为逃到自己老巢就安全了！”十分鄙视逃脱行为的艾欧利亚穷追不舍，心情十分不好的穆紧随其后，他们离国境线越来越近。拉达曼提斯的脸上，一个阴险的笑容转瞬即逝，他没有选择迎击，而是继续后退。

此时，米罗忽然瞪大了眼睛：“笨猫！穆！等一下，别过去！”他猛地想起加隆跟他说过暗属性魔法能削弱敌人的魔力，而且哈迪斯王国境内拥有十分强大的结界，能把他们的魔力限制在不足十分之一。米罗对这个说法有些半信半疑，但可以确定的是，如果就这么贸然闯进去肯定会遇到大麻烦。不过他的提醒还是晚了一步，率先跨入哈迪斯王国境内的艾欧利亚突然脚下一软，跪倒在地。

“艾欧利亚，你没事吧？”穆也立刻察觉到了强力的结界，他一把拉起艾欧利亚打算退回去，不料四周突然刮起狂风。“你们还以为能逃出去？”略显疯狂的拉达曼提斯嚣张地说着，背后渐渐展开一对漆黑的翅膀。

“翼龙……”米罗倒抽一口冷气。他在怪物图鉴中看到过，哈迪斯王国有一个极其罕见的物种，既能保持人类的姿态，又能化为可怕的怪物，在结界的作用下杀伤力比普通的物种不知道高了多少个档次，显然，他面前的拉达曼提斯正是这种。虽然明知前面是陷阱，但是把朋友扔在危险中自己逃走，这种事情米罗显然做不出来，何况警局离这里很远，时间上根本来不及。如果是三个人的话也许勉强还能应付一下吧，米罗怀着一丝侥幸，向着同伴跑去。

“哼，你们这群蝼蚁……”已经完全冲昏头脑的拉达曼提斯抬起双手，“接招吧！最大警戒——！！”

 

撒加愁眉不展地坐在医院的走廊。几个小时前他接到了报警称边境疑似爆发了激烈的打斗，当他赶到事发地时，看到的却是到现在仍不忍回忆的场景：米罗、艾欧利亚、穆，三个平时总是无忧无虑吵吵闹闹的年轻人浑身是伤毫无生气地躺在地上。虽然经过及时的救治总算脱离了危险，可他们为什么会和恐怖的翼龙打起来，依然是撒加最困惑的问题；更重要的是，加隆今天就要结束培训回家了，等他看到米罗现在的样子……撒加实在难以想象他盛怒之下会做出什么事情。对面病房艾俄洛斯来来回回的踱步声和春丽的哭声让他更加烦躁。

偏偏加隆此时打来了电话，他犹豫了很久，还是按下了接听，听筒里传来熟悉的不正经的声音：“撒加，你死哪里去了？我培训刚结束到家，真是累死人了，想约米罗出来吃饭那个小鬼也不知道跑哪里去了电话也不接，你快点回来做饭吧！”

撒加紧紧捏着手机，没有说话。

诡异的沉默让加隆感觉不对劲：“撒加？出什么事了？”

“马上到中心医院来，米罗被人打伤了。”

话音刚落，电话那头就传来了挂断的声音，没过多久，一脸焦急的加隆便大步流星地出现在住院大楼：“米罗呢！”

撒加抬头示意离他们最近的一间病房，加隆立刻推门而入。面无血色的米罗安静地躺在床上，带着他最熟悉的睡颜，但右肩厚厚的绷带、脸上的氧气面罩、还有医疗设备运转的声响无不刺激着加隆的神经。他轻手轻脚地走到床边坐下，像是怕吵醒熟睡中的恋人，指尖温柔地划过对方的额头，大拇指抹掉了他眼睛下面的一小片血迹，手掌贴在他的脸颊上，感受着掌心微弱的温度。加隆维持着这个姿势坐了很久，然后拨开米罗长长的刘海，低头吻了吻他的额头，起身离开了房间。

关上门后，加隆脸上的柔情瞬间荡然无存：“这是怎么回事？”

“目击市民说他们三个在边境和人打了起来，根据描述，十有八九是遇上了翼龙拉达曼提斯，而且越过了国境线……加隆！你要去哪里？”看到加隆转身欲走，撒加赶紧将他拦下，他清楚这个弟弟的脾气，表面上越冷静说明他内心越愤怒，他现在肯定打算去找达拉曼提斯报仇，从米罗他们的情况来看这并不是个容易对付的敌人，撒加不希望加隆脑子一热就贸然去跟人家拼命。

“明知故问。”

“不准去，这会引起外交危机的，而且米罗醒了肯定要找你。”

“你就说我还在培训。”加隆推开撒加，迅速消失在走廊尽头。

 

倪克斯集团办公大厦顶楼的休息室里，米诺斯、拉达曼提斯和艾亚哥斯正各管各地消磨着时间。忽然，一个小秘书连滚带爬地闯了进来：“不好了……出大事了！公司的3号裂解装置起火了！”

三人六目相对，过了一会儿，才由米诺斯作为代表总结道：“起火了找消防队，找我们干什么？”

“因……因为那个放……放火的人点……点名要找拉达曼提斯先生……说是您抢了他的宝贝……”

“我什么时候抢过谁的宝贝？”拉达曼提斯一脸茫然，他的兄弟们也感到疑惑，这家伙什么时候对潘多拉小姐以外的东西感兴趣了？

“总……总之您去看一眼吧，不然他说就炸了整个工厂……”

“他敢！”拉达曼提斯勃然大怒，拍案而起，虽然他的确对潘多拉以外的东西不感兴趣，而且实在不觉得自己会去抢别人的宝贝，但现在有人打上了门声称要炸他们家控股的工厂，那他无论如何也要会一会。他立即赶往事发地点，看热闹不嫌事多的米诺斯和艾亚哥斯也跟了过去。

3号裂解装置所在的工厂靠近雅典娜王国，工厂大部分产品也销往邻国。看着天空中滚滚的黑烟，拉达曼提斯眉头紧锁：“那个人在哪里？”

小秘书指了指远处：“在邻国境内，他没过来，只是隔着老远扔出一堆火球。”

隔得那么远居然还能有如此杀伤力，拉达曼提斯燃起了熊熊的斗志，他大步流星地向着那个人影走去。

另一边，加隆两臂交叉在胸前，脸色阴沉地看着一个人向自己走来：“你就是拉达曼提斯？”

“没错，你……”

“银河星爆！”加隆没心情听对方把话说完，直接一记全力的大招扔了过去，拉达曼提斯只看到似乎是宇宙间无数的星辰向他劈头盖脸地砸下来，虽然结界消去了一大半威力，但猝不及防之下他依然结结实实地挨了一记揍，身上的定制西服瞬间被轰成了乞丐装。

这分明是要来害命啊！来看热闹的米诺斯和艾亚哥斯也坐不住了，欲给自家兄弟搭把手，不料加隆大吼：“你们两个给我走远点！冤有头债有主，这个混蛋打伤了我的宝贝我今天要来讨个公道，不想伤及无辜，你们要是硬要插手就别怪我不客气！”

原来是“打”不是“抢”啊……两人对着躲得远远的小秘书翻了个白眼，他们也终于明白了，一定是达拉曼提斯清早跑到边境找人打架玩结果一不留神下了重手，然后人家的家属当天就光速找上门来报仇了。艾亚哥斯鄙视地看向拉达曼提斯：“真没想到你连女人都打得下去。”

那三个人全是男的啊！不待拉达曼提斯反驳，米诺斯也嫌弃地补了一刀：“太没绅士风度了，的确应该给点教训。”

都说了我没打女人！我也没指望你们乱插手！拉达曼提斯又气又恼，懒得多做解释，直接展开了漆黑的翅膀：“接招吧，雅典娜王国的混蛋！最大警戒！”

两人站在国境线的两侧隔空相互扔着大招，都不敢贸然跨过边境，十几个回合下来周围一片狼藉，谁也没占到便宜。觉得无趣的米诺斯和艾亚哥斯打着哈欠退了场。但加隆显然受到了之前长时间工作和培训的影响，已经出现了体力不支的现象。看着他气喘吁吁但还勉强支撑着自己，拉达曼提斯得意地笑了起来：“你好像已经不行了嘛，弱小的人类，这就让你看看我真正的实力！”说完，天地间顿时被黑云笼罩，强风吹得加隆差点没站稳，他抬手挡住脸，只见拉达曼提斯的身体开始一点一点发生异变，人型逐渐消失，变成了一个类似狮子一样的怪物，仅有双足，巨大的翅膀在半空中拍打，带着倒刺的长长尾巴拖在身后，威风凛凛。

这就是翼龙的真身吗，狂风略为平息下来，加隆冷静地思考着对策，照目前的形势看来硬拼似乎没有什么胜算，但看拉达曼提斯冲动易怒的样子，智取应该不成问题，他想了想，嘴角露出一丝不易察觉的笑意。

他已经胜券在握了。

“怎么样，愚蠢的人类，是不是觉得害怕了？”怪物说着人话让加隆有种说不出的违和感，“不过求饶也没用了，接招吧！最大……”

忽然，拉达曼提斯发现周围的环境全部消失了，没有天空，没有大地，只有扭曲的空间，而当他再次感受到脚踏实地时，居然来到了雅典娜王国的境内。激烈打斗的体力消耗加上强烈的水土不服让他立即栽倒在地。

加隆邪笑着走近，一脚踩在他的脑袋上：“异次元旅行的感觉怎么样啊，翼龙先生？多亏你们的结界，害得我用了比平时好几倍的魔力才切割出这么大一片空间。”觉得不解气的加隆用力地碾着那个毛茸茸的脑袋。

“你这个混蛋！”已经丧失战斗力的翼龙趴在地上，“你到底想怎么样！”

“都说了，你打伤了我的宝贝，我要给他报仇，”加隆俯身，用打量珍稀物种的目光把拉达曼提斯扫视了一遍，“你脖子上的毛看起来不错嘛。”

轻佻的语气让拉达曼提斯不寒而栗：“你想干什么！”

“你说呢？”加隆说着，抓起一把闪着黑色光泽的鬃毛，狠狠地揪了下来。

“啊啊啊啊啊！！！！！”翼龙发出惊天动地的惨叫，“混蛋！会秃的！有本事你来折世界上最结实的翼龙的翅膀啊！你现在这样子算什么英雄好汉！”

“不要，”加隆嫌弃地回答，“我就看上你的毛了！”

“给我住手……啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊——！！！！！！”

 

米罗醒来已经是第二天的事了，宽敞的单人病房里只有他一个人，阳光暖洋洋地照在身上，但肩膀的疼痛让他忍不住皱起了眉头。最想见的人并不在身边，让他觉得有些奇怪。过了一会儿，撒加推门走了进来：“你醒了？我去叫医生。”

“等一下！加隆呢？”

撒加一脸高深莫测地移开视线，瞥了一眼墙壁，但立刻又恢复到了镇定自若的样子：“他培训的时间延长了，今天晚上才回来。想他了？你就乖乖地在这里等他吧，他现在也恨不得马上赶回来呢。”

米罗红着脸点了点头。撒加笑着退了出去，叫来医生后转身走到了隔壁的病房，倚在门框上不怀好意地说：“你倒还知道不能让米罗看到你身上的伤啊？”

加隆坐在床沿，脸上贴着胶布，专注地把玩着手上一撮黑色的鬃毛，眼皮都不朝撒加抬一下，自言自语道：“把这个给宝贝做个练拳用的拳袋吧。”


End file.
